nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione II
The Lancia Delta HF (High Fidelity) Integrale Evoluzione II is a hot-hatch powered by a 2.0 litre turbocharged inline-four engine. It was designed as the homologation model of the Lancia Delta compact car series, so that they could compete in the World Rally Championship. The Lancia Delta is the most successful rally car to this date, having won the constructors' title a record six times in a row from 1987 to 1992. The Evoluzione II replaced the Evoluzione I in 1993 and received various technical updates including a new turbocharger. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione II appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 2 car included with the downloadable Booster Pack. It is one of the best cars for Grip events thanks to its all-wheel drive system and a 0 to 60 mph time of 5.7 seconds. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione II was made available in Need for Speed: World on January 10, 2012 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class vehicle. Despite having a weak nitrous boost, it is a competitive car for races and is capable of reaching a high top speed that it can maintain through corners as well. Red The Red style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was initially made available on January 10, 2012 as a top-up gift, and was made available in the car dealer on August 21, 2012. White The White style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially made available on October 15, 2012. On May 21, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Rally The Rally style is an art director car that costs . It was released on February 2, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance tuned, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione II appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro D class car with a handling rating of 2.79 and a 60-0mph braking time of 3.32 seconds. The Works conversion strongly resembles the Delta Group A rally car. It is a good car to drive in the retro series thanks to its all-wheel-drive system, precise steering, and stable handling through corners. It can become competitive with upgrades but suffers from slight understeer whilst cornering. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Delta HF Integrale Evo II appears in Need for Speed: The Run as part of the Italian Pack. Stock The stock Delta HF Integrale Evo II is a tier 1 car that is unlocked upon purchase of the Italian Pack. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition is a tier 4 car that is unlocked upon beating 5 multiplayer objectives in Italian Motor Racing playlist. It produces 455 bhp at 5,900 rpm and has a "normal" handling rating. ''Mud'' The Mud signature edition is a tier 5 car that is unlocked upon achieving a bronze medal in all Italian Challenges. It produces 684 bhp at 5,950 rpm and has a "normal" handling rating. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Delta Integrale Evoluzione II appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as an Everyday class vehicle that was revealed in the Get Wanted trailer released on September 25, 2012. It can be found in various Jack Spots in single player, and is unlocked in multiplayer upon reaching SpeedLevel 68. It has good steering and outstanding off-road performance, but fails to keep up with due to its weak acceleration. It might rely on the addition of performance mods to keep up in competitive races. It has a solid chassis that can sustain damage in pursuits, and can be used to lose the police along unpaved or off-road routes. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Delta Integrale Evoluzione II appears in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) in the Everyday category. It lacks in top speed, but makes up for it with handling and acceleration. It's also the cheapest car in the game with a cost of $12,000. An NFS Edition with better overall stats is available for $120,000. Gallery NFSPSLanciaDeltaHFIntegraleEvoluzioneII.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Booster Pack) NFSW_Lancia_Delta_HF_Integrale_Evoluzione_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Lancia_Delta_Integrale_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Lancia_Delta_Integrale_Rally.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Mud) NFSS2UDeltaIntegrale.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' Lancia Delta Shift 2 unelashed.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works Converted) NFSTRDeltaIntegraleEvo.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' 000433.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Mud) MW2012DeltaIntegrale.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) NFSMW2012MobileDeltaIntegrale.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSMW2012MobileDeltaIntegraleNFS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile - NFS Edition) NFSE_Lancia_Delta_Intergrale_Evo.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Booster Pack Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:The Italian Pack Cars